The present disclosure relates to a display control apparatus and a display control method.
Imaging apparatuses have been used widely in recent years which are represented by digital cameras including imaging devices such as CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensors and CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensors. Many of such imaging apparatuses are provided with a function of displaying an image called a preview image (also referred to as a through image or an EE image) to cause a user to check an image every time the image is captured.
The preview image is an image photoelectrically converted by imaging devices built in the imaging apparatus, being currently captured by the imaging apparatus. The preview image is, for example, outputted to a display panel built in the body of the imaging apparatus, or outputted to an external display apparatus connected to the imaging apparatus. By viewing the preview image, the user can check any time the composition of the image being captured by the image apparatus, an amount of camera shake, and the like.
However, even though the image is captured after the user checks the image captured in the preview image, an actual imaging result sometimes differs from the preview image depending on an imaging condition such as a shutter speed. To address such a case, for example, JP 2008-42382A discloses a technology by which a plurality of continuously acquired preview images are combined together to generate a predicted image and the predicted image is displayed in such a manner as to be superimposed on the preview image.